


Giving Chase

by Pyrasaur



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Destiny, F/M, choosing a master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strange part was that when Eusine met the mighty legend Raikou, she didn't flee from him -- not before she changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kink meme prompt: _So Suicune didn't choose Eusine. But what if one of the other legendary beasts did? How'd he react? A post!Suicune Eusine being followed by female!Raikou who just wants her choosen one to, yanno, like her. ...such a random idea._

     The world looked foreign as he walked back toward Cerulean City. He had seen Suicune stand calm and glorious, and seen it enter a Pokeball without struggle. Everything Eusine had ever imagined and he had watched it from an outsider's distance.  
     He threw his cape wider against the slight breeze -- for a pretense of dignity, perhaps, or just for the satisfaction of throwing something. He murmured Suicune's name again. It wasn't the holy mantra he had thought.

     He had also been imagining every crackle of forest leaves to be Suicune's fleet passage. If Eusine had been paying closer attention, he would have seen that the creature following him had a very different profile from the graceful North Wind. How blind he had been. He stopped.  
     It could reveal itself, Eusine announced to the leaves and the sky. He wouldn't harm anything.

     Wind gossiped, for a long and silent moment. Sticks crunched under large feet, and Raikou stepped solemnly onto the dirt path.  
     This was a great beast of legend, the opportunity of a lifetime, and Eusine was dull and grey inside. He drew himself a modicum taller. Good day, Raikou, he said.  
     It stared. Fidgeting built in Eusine's chest as he stood there, pinned by sharp red eyes.  
     Pardon his manners, he added. He let himself sigh a little. He just saw Suicune joining its destined trainer, a moment ago.  
     Raikou blinked, and sat on its haunches. _She_ sat on her haunches, said some romantic compulsion. Legendary Pokemon were beyond a need for gender, but he still saw telltale signs in Raikou's build and motion, the same way he had felt Suicune to be a confident, powerful male. More delusions. Except that he was sure he wasn't imagining this; he would have picked a grander place to hallucinate, somewhere near water.

     How odd that Raikou hadn't fled yet. They were each rooted to their spots, like the moment in which Pokemon trainers locked eyes and knew something was about to transpire. Except that Raikou looked the opposite of fighting spirit, staring, still sitting there and calmly staring at him.  
     Forgive his presumption, Eusine said, but did Raikou see what happened at Cerulean Cape?  
     Raikou nodded. Perhaps it knew he was going to ask that, and was only waiting for the words.  
     He believed that human child was pure of heart, he added. Great Suicune was in good hands. He was sure of it.  
     Eusine's voice rang strangely in the warm air -- desperate, he noticed too late. Talking to no one but himself. In the overly aware seconds afterward, he saw Raikou shift, tilting her head to eye him more thoroughly. She rumbled, soft as a distant storm.  
     But thinking of storms hurt Eusine now, cut him like sharp ice and made an entire leaden sigh rush out of him. Raikou was asking him a question, he numbly understood, and he answered that he had spent so long chasing his dreams that he didn't know what else to do now.

     In an instant, Raikou was on her feet, bolting away with the whip-crack sound of sparks, clearing the bushes with one sailing leap. Of course she ran. She was great thunder, too fierce to contain. Eusine ought to have been grateful to meet her; he smoothed his hair, settled his cape, and prepared to keep walking, wherever this drab, dusty road would take him.

     And then he saw a wisp of cloud between the trees, and a shimmer of metallic strength, and sharp red eyes. Raikou emerged again from the bushes, strode in front of Eusine, and sat to stare at him. She was enormous and Eusine somehow hadn't noticed. Now he realized the way the air trembled when Raikou was near.  
     He didn't understand, he said even though he did. Was Raikou trying to tell him ...?

     She huffed. Laughing, perhaps, gently muttering something that human speech couldn't begin to approach. She bolted again, but not far, only three airy leaps down the path, and three more to circle back toward Eusine. She was light as cotton on those broad paws; there was something familiar about the motions, like even mighty legends knew how to play.  
     Raikou trotted to a stop in front of him, and sat. Her mouth opened wider, like a fraction of a smile behind her sabre fangs. This was amazing, Eusine finally realized. How blind he had been.  
     You don't mind, he asked, if I pursue you?  
     And Raikou came closer, towering over Eusine, burying him in her presence. She rumbled again, and nudged his forehead with her snout. Then she was gone, a rush of storm wind and a glimpse of paw pads as she leaped. The sensation of her came late, her steel-sure nose and the crisp ozone scent of her fur.

     For a moment, Eusine was paralyzed, not bound by electricity but simply weighed down by his own heart. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't chase a great beast all over the known world; he didn't have the strength remaining.  
     But he wasn't sure which places Raikou preferred -- mountaintops, perchance? Stands of trees? Tall natural fixtures where storms aimed their lightning, because surely that made sense. If he used what great Suicune had taught him, he might fare better. If he listened to fate, maybe he would meet Raikou again.

     The wind turned as Eusine resumed walking: it blew his cape behind him, as his shoes crunched on dirt. He would always be a wanderer, a rogue, a fool chasing an ancient tale. There was hardly anything else that would suit him.  
     He said Raikou's name under his breath. Already, it felt a little more familiar.


End file.
